The present invention relates to an integrated circuit package for mounting integrated circuits on an insulating substrate via a multilayer wiring portion having a plurality of laminated wiring layers including insulating films having a low dielectric constant.
A known integrated circuit package is provided with a multilayer wiring portion on an insulating substrate, the multilayer wiring portion including insulating films of polyimide resin, for instance, having a low dielectric constant, and integrated circuits which are mounted on the multilayer wiring portion so as to raise a signal transmission rate. The integrated circuits mounted thereon and the wiring of the insulating substrate are electrically connected via a conductor column formed in the multilayer wiring portion. In this case, only one conductor column has heretofore been used to electrically connect the integrated circuits and the wiring of the insulating substrate.
Such a conductor column may fail to conduct in case it is manufactured improperly. Once a conductor column fails to conduct, a signal can not be transmitted to the integrated circuit thus mounted nor taken out of it. Particularly when the disconnection of a signal path for an I/O port (I/O via) occurs, the integrated circuit package will become unusable.